This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fastening tool users, such as framing nailer users, need a way to hang the tool on surrounding material or their bodies while placing material or moving around. Most cordless nailers contain belt hooks that can be installed in a left-handed position or right handed position, but require the removal of fasteners to change position. Since this is time consuming and cumbersome, most users leave the belt hook in the original installed position and never change it.
With most cordless belt hook/rafter hook designs, a user would have to remove fasteners in order to change the position (left or right side) of the rafter hook. Most pneumatic nailers have a rotating belt hook that snaps onto the bottom of the tool. However, with cordless designs, this is difficult to implement because the battery is located at the bottom of the tool. This prevents any one piece from installing around a cylinder allowing for easy access.